


An Epistle On Scrap Paper and Post-it Notes: Why Ichabod needs an email server (Or just a god damned VMS/VAX)

by kitt3nz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Castiel and Bees, Down to Agincourt Secret Santa 2015, Inspired by Down to Agincourt Series - seperis, M/M, Post-it Notes, epistle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitt3nz/pseuds/kitt3nz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communicating during the end of the world can get a little bit hairy, what with no email or text messages. When you're busy you end up resorting to good, old fashioned handwritten notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epistle On Scrap Paper and Post-it Notes: Why Ichabod needs an email server (Or just a god damned VMS/VAX)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lythea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> This is for my giftee, Lythea, @YaySupernatural on Twitter for the DtA Secret Santa. This is the first non-fiction piece I've written since high school, way back in the early 1990s. If you haven't read Seperis's Down to Agincourt Series, first off, you're missing out, and second this will probably make no sense to you.
> 
> The idea came to me when I was thinking about how everyone at Chitaqua and Ichabod would communicate. They're all so busy, and they aren't guaranteed to be in the same place at the same time. I myself have been in Post-It wars back when I worked in IT. They're immensely satisfying, moreso than an email war anyday. 
> 
> So here you go, Happy Holidays Lythea!

**[On a sheet of lined legal pad paper with a yellow flash drive sitting on top, left on the bed]**

Dean— I was considering how to best work with Wendy to get a steady supply of her candles and it occurs to me that bees are the answer. Bees, Dean. They're truly one of my father's greatest creations.

With basic construction skills I'm certain we can not only create enough apiaries that can provide us with honey, but also enough beeswax for trade. I've attached schematics of top bar hives to this document. They have been in use in Africa since the 1960s, but similar designs were used in 17th century Greece. Any plants needed for the candles can be grown in the gardens around the hives, creating a micro-ecosystem.

I have a spreadsheet for garden layouts already. We should get started on collecting seeds from surrounding growers; possibly sending James and his team to search establishments that sold agricultural supplies before the quarantine. I've started on another sheet that covers the growing and producing seasons for the bees and gardens. Timing the plantings is critical.

I am planning to send a team out in the spring to find dormant hives and bring them back to either Ichabod or Chitaqua itself. I would prefer to do that soon, however with the current state of the barrier, it will have to wait. I think Joe's team would be the most trustworthy for this mission. I don't want the bees harmed. I've included a document with information on locate hives in the wild. I was also thinking that Teresa could help us with location spells if we're unsuccessful.

**[Written on the back of the previous note]**

Cas— Man, whatever you want, ok? I just want you to be happy. Those candles make you happy? Awesome, then you do you buddy. I'll sign off on whatever orders you need me to sign. Can we keep some of that honey for ourselves? I've got some ideas of what we could use it for. We need to consult with Wendy to see if she can produce some "special interest" candles for you and me, yeah?

Dean— Honey would be an excellent addition to your diet. You're still gaining back the strength you lost after your brownie encounter.

Cas— I wasn't talking about a dietary supplement. Are you sure you started your own cult? If I hadn't seen that orgy or witnessed your skills first hand I'd be skeptical.

Dean— I am unsure of what you're implying here. Do you want to make personal care items with the honey or wax? I know you've been lamenting the lack of hair product. That would be a valuable commodity for trade. Excellent idea. I've added books on the subject to James's spreadsheet. Also, what do you mean when you say you saw that orgy. **What orgy, Dean?**

Cas— Look, angel. Why don't you stop by the mess on your way back from Admin tonight and grab a small jar of honey and I'll show you what kind of ideas I've got. I know they keep some around, just use your stare and tell them it's important.

**[On a hot pink Post-It note attached to the previous piece of legal paper]**

**What orgy, Dean?** I do not recall you witnessing anything when Zachariah first sent you. 

* * *

**[On a hot pink Post-It note, left at Admin]**

Dean— I just got this new set of docs from Cas. You're kidding about sending us out after beehives right? I mean, come on man, bees can sting. I don't know if I can get my team on board for this.

**[On a green Post-It note, attached to the previous Post-It]**

Joe— Don't be a wimp. Didn't they have bees on the kibbutz you were part of? I can even get Teresa to help. You don't want to be on lawn duty all summer do you?

**[On a yellow Post-It note, attached to the previous Post-It]**

Dean— This is about your sex life, isn't it?

* * *

**[On a new piece of lined legal paper, left on the bed]**

Dean— I'm thinking we could also brew mead. At this rate we may need more hives then my initial estimate. I'm thinking we might keep bees at both Ichabod and Chitaqua. We'll have to find someone in Ichabod that would be interested. Also— Don't think that your failure to address the orgy statement has gone by the wayside.

* * *

**[On a green Post-It note, left at Admin]**

Joe— What if I threw in some Eldritch Horror? Cas suggested we could brew mead with the honey, too. Don't rain on your leader's parade, Joe.  
  
Dean— Leader schmeader. We all know it's Cas that runs the show.

 **[On a yellow Post-It note, left at Admin]**  
  
Joe— You're flirting with lawn duty AND lagoon maintenance if you don't watch yourself.  
  
Dean— Who's gonna deal with the border guards if you put me on all these extra duties, huh?

**[On a new green Post-It note, left at Admin]**

Joe— You're a fucking hunter, you kill things that go bump in the night, but a few bees and you're ready to throw in the towel. I'm so disappointed, man. I thought you had real leadership potential, but obviously a bunch of insects is a no go for you.

**[On a bright orange Post-It note written in Sharpie, left at Admin]**

**Fuck you, Dean. If you want the bees so badly you go get them.**

* * *

**[On a new sheet of lined legal paper, left on Alison and Teresa’s kitchen table]**

Teresa— How likely would it be that the Earth would help you locate some beehives. I'm thinking of starting some apiaries.  
  
Cas— Not a problem. We're gonna comb through the land inside the walls to take inventory of everything anyway. Can do it at the same time. I've done similar in the past, this'll be a cakewalk. Betcha there's at least a couple hives. We had a lot of bees out in the paddocks last summer. What do I get in exchange, ángel?  
  
Teresa— Some of my home brewed alcohol? It's a hit with the patrols. Just ask Amanda.  
  
Cas— You're on. Pleasure doing business with you. Think you can throw in some honey? Me and Alison could have a lot of fun with that, know what I mean amigo?  
  
Teresa— It seems everyone is looking forward to using honey for their hobbies. Dean also mentioned he had some ideas on what we could do with it but he didn't elaborate. I suspect he wants to make grooming essentials. I know he misses hair products.  
  
Cas— Is that what they call it in your neck of the woods?

* * *

**[On a new sheet of lined legal paper, left on the bed]**

Dean— I've spoken with Teresa about finding the bees. She says it would be a "cakewalk", though I believe the idiom "easy as pie" would be more apropos considering you're involved. In fact she thinks there are most likely hives already contained within the wall. We are going to need to take inventory and map out the inside of the wall, so she is going to get the Earth to help while patrolling.  
  
Did you look at the top bar hive blueprint? Do you think we could build a few in case she finds bees?

You still haven’t answered me.

* * *

**[On a green Post-It note, left at Admin]**

Joe— You're off the hook for now. Teresa is going to see what she can find within the wall. Don't get your hopes up though. If there aren't enough bees for Cas, your crew is going out looking in the spring, capiche?

* * *

**[On new piece of lined legal paper, written with a much thicker pen, left on the bed]**

  
Dean — I'm only going to ask this one more time, if you do not provide me with an answer then you're going to pay for ignoring me. What orgy are you referring to?  
  
Cas— Listen, I didn't go looking for it. It was when I was still invisible, and it was bad timing.  I was a little early and you were in the middle of spiritual enlightenment with your disciples. No big.  
  
Dean— Were you aroused by what you saw?  
  
**[On a separate hot pink Post-It note, attached to the previous sheet of legal paper]**

maybe.

 


End file.
